Gabriela Dawson
|Last = |Appearances = 24 episodes (see below) |Actor = Monica Raymund}} Gabriela Dawson is a paramedic in Ambulance 61 and one of the main characters of Chicago Fire. Biography Relationships She has a close friendship with her co-worker Leslie Shay. The two have been seen together often and are one another's support both on and off the job. Gabriela often shares what has been deemed 'eye-sex' with Shay and there has been speculation about their feelings for one another. They have aquired the ship name 'Shawson' which is a mash-up of their surnames. Dawson has an unrequited crush on Matthew Casey. This relationship comes to a semi-climax at her family Christmas party, to which Dawson brings Casey as a 'casual' date. He appears to have shown interest in her only to stop her when she goes to kiss him, telling her it was worth doing right. She shares a love of cooking with Peter Mills. The two's relationship slowly grows and Mills appears to develop a crush on her. The pair share a home cooked meal, supposedly as friends, but it turns into something more. In the 'morning after' scene, Mills says that he won't tell any of their colleagues, because what happened was between them only. They appear to continute the secret relationship, as Gabriela comes to like Mills more and more. Then Gabriela decides it is best if the two come out as a couple. Season 1 Dawson saves a young girl in a possibly dangerous procedure. Though the procedure succeeds in saving the girl's life, Gabriela gets into legal trouble concerning her level of training and her ability to have performed that procedure safely. A known hot-head, her temper get the best of her and nearly costs her her job. Dawson has a "Wall of Fame" in her kitchen which is seen in the episode It Ain't Easy. This wall features pictures of Peter Mills and her nieces and nephews. Casey seems to be jealous of the picture of Peter so proposes that the two take a picture to put up on the wall of fame. Casey takes his phone out and snaps a shot and the two share a moment soon after the photograph is taken. Gabriela is in a serious accident in the rear of her ambulance with her partner Leslie Shay. The two are injured, but Shay much more severely so. Dawson is distraught and worries for her as she is admitted to hospital while still unconscious. She later visits Shay in the hospital and the two have a short but sweet conversation before being interrupted by Kelly Severide . Memorable Quotes *"If saving a girl's life is a crime, then the wrong damn people are making the rules around here." *"5 min break" (some Guy)"i need you to remember what happen to the best of your abilty" (Dawson)"like what that if i kicked a baligerent jack ass with one foot or two" (dawson)"im sleeping with mills" (Shay)"i knew it, you skank you kept it from me this whole time" (Dawson)"we agreed to keep it cool at work" Trivia Appearances Image Gallery Category:Characters